


Respite: Taking Out the Trash [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Firefly, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Respite: Taking Out the Trash" by kaydeefalls.</p><p>"In which Pepper finds Tony's latest squeeze in his workshop. Tinkering."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respite: Taking Out the Trash [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaydeefalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Respite: Taking Out the Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110) by [kaydeefalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls). 



Length: 12:34  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/respite-%20taking%20out%20the%20trash.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016! So I've had this recorded since the beginning of Amplificathon by codeswitch beat me to posting it! Listen to their version [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6480898).


End file.
